To Grandfathers house we go
by cdraco
Summary: Lucius has enough issues to deal with without adding the extra strain of cherub wrangling. Part of Harry/Draco AU world with their kids


To Grandfather's house we go

"This is no good," Draco said aloud to himself, smoothing out his mother's letter. His father's appointment with the Auror assigned to his case was scheduled for tomorrow. Narcissa seemed very worried by the tone of her letter and it served to fuel his own anxiety.

She revealed that his case was going as expected, which could only mean poorly.

_You know your father has no agenda to attempt or enable the persecution of Muggles or Muggleborns. He is even trying to understand them in his own way. Unfortunately, his efforts do not seem obvious or enough to prove to Auror Townsend that he is sincere. Your father is not a saint by any means, but he is trying as much as the son of Abraxas Malfoy can. _

_This last minute meeting, as I am sure was its intention, caught us unaware. I must confess that I am at a loss. _

The blond worried his bottom lip and snatched a biscuit from the batch his mother had sent him, as had been her tradition since his days at Hogwarts. Nowadays, though, the care packages always included little extras for the two men in his life.

He had to think over their choices. He wrote down 'Harry' on his parchment, lovingly tracing the letters as he thought.

He could ask Harry to speak on his behalf, but the only reason his father was on parole under Draco's watch was because of Harry in the first place.

His father had been in Azkaban since his fifth year and Draco had tirelessly attempted to help his father get out through all possible legal means. He never dared to ask Harry to intervene because he had known how hard it would be for him.

When they were engaged he had prepared himself to get married without his father present, but unbeknownst to him Harry had gone to the Ministry and had done what no Law Wizard had been able to do: he had freed his father.

Draco knew that at the time Harry had not forgiven his father but had done it because of what it meant to him.

Draco crossed Harry's name off his list decisively. He would not ask. He could still hear the harsh words Harry had virtually growled to his father-in-law when he'd been released, claiming he owed Draco his freedom and it was about time he set out to be a real father to his son.

Draco chewed quickly on another biscuit, not bothering to wipe away the chocolate he smeared on the corner of his lips. He tapped on the parchment with his quill, the pattern fast and lacking any discernable rhythm. He had to figure something out.

So far it had not been terrible for his father. His holdings were under Draco's name but he ran them according to his father's instructions, and he was required to have monthly meetings with Townsend to prove he was on the up and up.

He sifted light blond strands through his fingers, having abandoned his quill in favour of another chocolate confection.

The problem was that the Ministry was not taking any chances and needed complete proof the suspected Death Eaters were in truth reformed. After two wars they were not going to take any chances of a new faction raising a new Dark Lord.

The sound of Apparition easily broke through his tenuously gathered thoughts.

"Is it Sage's snack time already?" Draco asked the house elf, finally taking a moment to wipe his mouth with a napkin.

"Yes, Mr Draco. I have the crackers and cheese cuts for the little master. Can I get you something?" it asked nervously while deftly preparing the small serving tray.

"I'm fine. You can leave the tray," he directed. "I'll take it to my son."

Nibby finished pouring the apple juice into a small sippy cup with bunny figurines hopping around it, bowed and Diassaparated. He went to the box for a biscuit and was shocked to find that he'd eaten at least five of them. He broke one in half and broke that piece into another four parts and slid them onto another plate on the tray, covering the pieces with an entire biscuit.

Stepping into the large garden, Draco eagerly searched for Sage but a sound alerted him that his son had found him first. His eyes followed his ears and narrowed down where that joyous baby laughter was coming from. Draco smiled broadly, catching sight of his year old son toddling to him as fast as his chubby legs could take him, Snuffles fast on his heels.

"Pa!" he cried out, joining in with the black dog's barks.

Draco set the tray on Sage's table, quickly crouching down to catch his little hippogriff. The baby threw himself the last remaining steps, folding himself nearly in half over his father's arm to rest.

"About time you joined us!" Harry called, catching up to them.

Draco shrugged, gently smoothing down the silky black hair over Sage's forehead, smiling back when his son smiled at him with shining grey eyes.

"He was asking for you all morning," Harry informed him, sitting next to them and scratching behind Snuffle's ears.

"Were you?" Draco asked the oblivious toddler, who now was busy trying to stretch across his knee to get to the treats he saw on the table.

Harry laughed and reached over, lifting Sage and sitting him on his chair at his miniature table.

Draco reached out to grab the plate that held the biscuits, while Sage had his hands cleaned by his father. The baby eyed them with interest but began to pick up the bite size cheese pieces and feed himself with an open palm without a fuss.

"Here," Draco offered his husband, summoning a cushion that he could sit on next to the table.

Harry accepted the treat, motioning Draco to make room for him on the impromptu seat. Harry consumed the biscuit quickly and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Draco asked the brunet.

"A day or so. No more than that. It's more of a get together than training," Harry replied. Into the crook of Draco's neck, he whispered, "Are you going to miss me?"

"I don't expect to," Draco denied, breath hitching.

"Hmm," Harry murmured, trailing moist kisses upward from his neck to his husband's sensitive ear.

A hand cupped Draco's cheek and turned it until he faced Harry and was in position to properly kiss.

Their lips met softly and just as Harry's tongue was beginning to slip into Draco's mouth, they were interrupted by a cry for Papa.

Both heads turned in the direction of their son and were relieved that he was only trying to get their attention.

Sage shifted his body forward waiting until his feet hit the grass and clumsily grabbing his juice before pushing his way into his Papa's lap. He extended a hand, curling and uncurling the fingers awaiting his treat. Draco fed him a piece of biscuit, which was enthusiastically grabbed and shoved into his son's mouth.

Draco could not comprehend how it happened but despite the fact that he fed Sage the biscuit pieces himself, his chubby face was smeared with chocolate.

"Da?" Sage offered his half finished sippy cup.

Harry declined the kind offer, pressing a kiss on the outstretched arm.

"Here, Draco. I'll take him before he gets chocolate all over your shirt," Harry said, reaching for him.

"It's fine." Draco dismissed the possible ruined shirt quickly, choosing instead to summon a warm wet rag to clean him with. Sage always preferred the gentleness of a cloth rather than the cold efficiency of a cleaning spell.

Sage patiently closed his eyes when his Papa ran the cloth over his face. He leaned forward into the touch using his father's arms to balance himself. When Draco noticed the cocoa handprints on his sleeves, he merely rolled them up and started cleaning the tiny hands.

"I never thought I'd see that," Harry observed suddenly.

"What?" Draco asked, tilting his head toward him. After his hands were free, Sage had taken up residency in his lap again, mischievously hitting his father's thigh with an open palm.

"The old Malfoy would have not spent one moment in 'ruined clothes.' He would have changed immediately," Harry explained, smoothing his finger over his son's knuckles. He captured the hand momentarily and let it go when Sage wiggled his hand in protest, but it didn't take long for the wandering hand to drop on his thigh again.

"Doesn't seem as important. He deserves quality attention, besides," Draco shrugged, "he's covered us in much worse." He shuddered, remembering Sage's habit of urinating when he was being changed.

"Still, I never thought I'd see you change a nappy. Sage has really worked a number on you," Harry teased, reaching down to playfully nip on Sage's fingers.

Sage's full belly laugh brought that ever present, slightly embarrassing besotted smile to Draco's lips. He handed the baby to Harry so that he could lift him over his head and "fly" him about.

It was true. There were things he would never have imagined he would do, let alone so willingly. But that's just the way it was. His son needed him to be a good parent and Malfoys always got what they wanted.

It was as if something had gone off in Draco's brain.

He knew what to do.

He just needed to write a letter.

X x x X x x X

"When are you going to be back exactly?" Lucius Malfoy asked his wife in agitation.

"Not long. Take care dear." His beautiful wife quickly gave him a kiss. "Behave for grandpa, angel," she cooed to her grandson, bestowing a kiss on his soft cheek before depositing him in Lucius lap.

"Grandfather, Narcissa. Don't you dare call me by that odious word," he warned the baby in his lap.

Sage Malfoy- Potter smiled widely, pointing up at him. "Npa"

"No, grandfather," he insisted, tapping him on his forehead.

"npa," Sage corrected enthusiastically.

"Grandfather," Lucius sounded.

"Ganpa!" Sage challenged, dropping both hands onto his grandfather's knees for emphasis.

Not desiring to get into a screaming match with the child, he simply muttered "Grandfather" and looked around his study in hopes of finding something to keep the child occupied.

What in Merlin's name was Narcissa thinking leaving him alone with him? She had offered to watch him for Draco today and then she left him behind to go do something so important she couldn't tell him what.

"Probably some shopping expedition," he muttered. Sage cocked his head in confusion.

"Never mind." He had his appointment with Townsend in the early afternoon, so he just needed to watch the bundle of joy until then.

What made it worse was that he couldn't just leave the baby with a house elf because Potter didn't want his son alone without an adult since his attempted kidnapping. And even if his insufferable son-in-law had not ordered it, he himself refused to take a chance with his grandson's safety.

"So what are you capable of by now?" he asked the infant. "Can you walk?"

He leaned down to find out for himself, standing him up on his legs and waiting to see what he would do.

Sage fell back.

And then pouted up at him.

"You should have said you couldn't," Lucius commented.

Sage seemed insulted and pouted, pushing away the large hands offering assistance. He used his hands to brace himself as he got up and straightened his doubled over form. He extended his hands and flapped his arms a moment before throwing his grandfather a triumphant look.

"I knew you were a Malfoy," he praised with a smirk, watching him inspect the room. To a waiting house elf, he called, "Drizzy, accompany Sage on his tour of the house."

"Yes, Master," the elf answered quickly, following the infant out of the library. He ran back in. "But what do I do, Master?"

"How should I know? Whatever you used to do with Draco!" Lucius replied with an incredulous look.

"Dobby was the one that used to play with Master Draco, sir," he replied quietly.

"Oh yes. Dobby. The elf Potter stole," Lucius muttered, disinterested. "Just keep him entertained." He waved the creature off and watched as he ran after his wayward grandson.

He turned back to the discarded Prophet he had been attempting to read before he had been saddled with his son's progeny.

"Further restrictions on wizards and witches with Death Eater associations," he read aloud. "As if they haven't restricted us enough," he scoffed but settled back into the settee to read the article.

He wasn't aware of how much time went by when he was distracted by loud sounds of fright.

"Master! Master!" The elf ran to his side. "Master Sage is with the dogs, sir!" it cried, piteously wringing its ears. "I couldn't get him back!"

Lucius sprang up. He had bred those dogs to be particularly vicious against unknown visitors. "Is that Sage's blood?" he shook the elf harshly, pointing to the blood on his shirt and fingers.

"No, Master. The dogs…they bite me," the elf reassured him quickly.

Slightly reassured, Lucius grabbed his wand from his seat and Apparated to the outside grounds. His heart was racing and he had a destructive hex ready to destroy the mutts had they touched his grandson when he felt the air rush out of his lungs.

There Sage was, facing off with the alpha of the pack, and, not only was he unafraid, he was petting the bloody thing.

"You imbecile!" he roared at the elf.

"Master, I'm sorry! He ran too fast and I couldn't get him!" the elf cried. "I am so sorry." He conjured an iron and began pressing it on his fingers.

"NO! NO!" Sage cried.

Lucius's head snapped toward him, fearing the worst but he was not in the beast's mouth as he feared. Indeed it seemed that the animal had crouched in front of him in a protective stance.

"No owie!" he cried, pointing at Drizzy.

"Stop! You're upsetting Sage. Just go into the house and continue your duties."

"Yes, Master. Drizzy will go," the elf said and bowed, disappearing shortly after.

Lucius turned back to the small child. Between clenched teeth, he called, "Sage, get away from there!"

Sage moved behind the creature instead until all Lucius could see were two large grey eyes gazing warily at him.

"Ganpa, grr," he said, softly twining a small hand amongst the black fur on the muscled back.

"I'm not grr…." He shook his head ruefully. "I'm not cross with you, Sage. I just need you to stop playing with them and come here." Lucius watched the other pack mates with trepidation as they stood behind the leader and watched him questioningly in return. Although they seemed perfectly at ease with the infant in their midst, even protective of him, he would rather get his grandson away from the large, temperamental animals.

Never did he think that he, Lucius Malfoy, would be virtually on his knees trying to reason with an infant.

He tried to think of what could possibly serve as an incentive to draw the child from hiding.

What was it they did besides eat, sleep and defecate themselves?

"Are you hungry?" Lucius attempted, feeling triumphant when Sage's head perked up over the large back and sent a very interested look in his direction.

He crouched down and held out a conjured scone from the kitchen and held it out to him. Soon enough they were sitting at the dinner table, Sage insisting that he ate his meal from his grandfather's lap.

He was a finicky bugger and made faces at certain dishes, pushing them aside but eating the ones that he liked with fervour. Lucius watched incredulously when he had the impertinence to use his dangling cravat to wipe excess juice off his chubby hands.

"These are your Potter manners showing through no doubt," he muttered in resignation.

After Sage had finished his meal, he turned an expectant gaze to his grandfather, holding out soiled hands.

It took a moment for Lucius to realise that the brat was waiting to be cleaned. He cast a quick "_Scourgify_" in response and couldn't help but let a laugh escape at the appalled looked on Sage's freshly scrubbed face, who was busy muttering protest in what could be a language understood only by his nappy wearing peers.

"Well come on then. I have things to finish, young man." Lucius drew himself up from his dining table and spared one final glance at the mess left on its surface, confident that the house elves would see to it.

X x x X x x X

After confiscating the paint from Sage's bag--he still remembered the mess the child had wrought with his paints in the drawing room on a previous visit-- he left him with the extendable luggage piece to drag out the various toys and comforts of home that his parents had sent along with him.

There was no noise but the sound effects that Sage gave his tiny toys, which resembled miniature Muggle automobiles and raced in the air after an infant's version of a Snitch.

Lucius took the opportunity to finish reviewing his accounts. It wasn't long, though, until his concentration was disrupted by an insistent tug to his slacks. He knew who the hands belonged to and was a little hesitant to see what trouble he'd gotten himself into now but was surprised to see Sage juggling a small blanket and a book in one hand and trying to manoeuvre his way onto his lap.

Bemused, he lifted him up and could only observe as he snuggled into him, pressing the book into his stomach while he grasped his blanket in his other hand.

"I guess this is your way of telling me to read this?" he asked with mild sarcasm, raising an eyebrow when Sage tapped the book in quick succession and looked at him expectantly.

Lucius didn't put up much of a fuss and began reading the Muggle book with its strangely unmoving pictures, learning for the first time about the story of a boy who wanted to be a child forever.

Sage was sleeping within the first few chapters, but he read it aloud until the very end. The Peter Pan character was an interesting Muggle, one that was hesitant to leave the magical freedom that was afforded in the world that the fairy brought him to.

Lucius wondered if he was unwilling to become a man or if his reluctance was born in the reality that he was leaving a world of magic and wonder and exchanging it for the mundane one known to all Muggles.

A sleepy nuzzle against his stomach drew his attention from his thoughts to the small charge that lay trustingly in his embrace. The small but solid weight on his legs was not entirely uncomfortable and he didn't stop himself from running his fingers lightly through the dark strands near his forehead.

'This wasn't too bad,' he thought. 'Not exceedingly troublesome.'

He didn't know if it was the extra body heat or just the lull of the afternoon sun coming through the window panes, but he too found himself giving into the call of sleep.

X x x X x x X

"Master, please wake up. You'll be late!" a small voice cried.

Lucius came to sudden wakefulness.

"What time is it?" he asked Drizzy when he gained his bearings.

"It's almost time for your meeting with the Ministry officer, sir."

"What? Narcissa!" he bellowed, startling the infant on his lap.

"Mistress is not back yet," the elf informed him quietly.

"Oh, bloody hell," he groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Contact Potter through the Floo," he ordered the elf, standing up and carrying Sage.

It didn't take long for him to change and arrange his hair in a low pony tail held together by a silk ribbon, all the while maintaining a close eye on Sage, who was toddling around his bedroom touching everything he could.

"I can't reach him, Master," Drizzy relayed when he appeared in the room.

He glanced at his time piece, feeling frustrated. He could not afford to be late and he could not leave Sage behind; he wasn't safe even in the company of house elves it seemed. He made his decision quickly.

"Bring Sage one of the formal robes Narcissa keeps in his nursery," he instructed.

Drizzy was back quickly and helped dress Sage, who was squirming and wiggling. "Little master, please hold still a moment," Drizzy pleaded until Lucius tired of it and moved him aside.

"That's enough of that, young man. We have a pressing engagement and you are not attending in a play suit." He lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it gently over his head. It seemed like he was in the mood to obey his grandfather for once and remained still so that he could dress him in his robes with an occasional wriggling giggle.

"I'm glad you're amused," Lucius replied quietly, picking his charge up and grabbing the baby bag Drizzy held out to him. He tucked the little head under his chin and disappeared in the Floo.

X x x xX x x X PART TWO

Lucius made his way into the lobby of the ministry Ministry with sure steps, holding his head high regardless of the whispers. For the most part, any witch or wizard that saw him coming would eye him with caution as if they expected him to start cursing them at any moment.

He held his grandson a little tighter as he wiggled about in his arms. He looked around at his surroundings but did not seem overwhelmed by the amount of people moving about the lobby. Indeed, while many of the witches and wizards that passed him did not direct a word to him, they all waved and called greetings to his grandson, calling him by name. The excitable youth in his arms bounced in his arms and waved his arm enthusiastically, earning larger smiles from his audience.

Lucius wasted not time in getting into the lift and making his way to Townsend's office. He almost bypassed the receptionist when she stopped him.

"You have to sign in, sir," a cold voice informed him from behind.

He turned slightly to stare down the shorter woman, a scathing reply on his lips at her attitude when her entire demeanour changed.

"Well hello, Sage!" she smiled widely, returning his wave. "Where is your papa today?"

He looked around for a minute as if she thought Draco would appear, then shook his head at her and patted him Lucius on his the chest. "Ganpa," he corrected.

"Oh, yes. Your grandfather." She regained some of her professionalism. "Please have a seat, Mr. Malfoy. your Your case worker is running a little late."

Lucius rolled his eyes but took a seat across from her desk on one of the uncomfortable chairs. He noticed another man in the waiting area but didn't give him more than a passing glance.

"Here you go, sweetheart. So you can play," The the receptionist cooed as she came close to them and set up wizarding blocks onto the floor directly in front of where they were sitting.

He helped Sage slide off his lap to sit on the floor and play with the articles given to him.

"So that's Potters spawn, eh?" It took a moment to recognize the haggardly looking wizard was Nott. Nott was looking over at the infant who was building and knocking down the wizarding blocks, giggling when they bounced back.

Lucius turned his head towards him and somehow managed to stare down at the other wizard even though they were both sitting downseated.

"Potter-Malfoy," he corrected.

"Yes, a shame that. All those generations of purebloods in your line and then you have _him_ to carry on the next generation. We may have lost the war but that doesn't mean we had to stoop to consorting with half half-bloods," he said derisively, eyeing the infant on the floor distastefully.

Lucius felt anger pool in his belly but he maintained the impassive look on his face.

Nott continued with a smirk, "I've warned Theodore that I will not accept anything less than a witch from a wealthy pureblood family and no other. No matter how '"Famous"' they are." he smirked

"And how exactly do you think he'll manage that? Seeing as your own funds are pretty limited and from what I understand, even what the Ministry is withholding is a paltry sum. "" Lucius leaned back into his seat, twisting slightly and arching his an elegant eyebrow. Smiling sardonically, he asked, "What does your son have to offer any self self-respecting witch of considerable wealth or otherwise?" Lucius asked smiling sardonically.

Perhaps noticing the shift in his grandfather's demeanour, Sage dropped his blocks and shifted his nappy clad bottom on the marble floor, inching closer to his grandfather's legs.

Nott's face turned ruddy red with what Lucius imagined was a combination of indignation and embarrassment at his family's financial woes.

He lunged up. "As if you're much better off, Malfoy. Just because Draco's spread his thighs for Potter- --" He was cut off when a two wooden blocks hit him in the midsection.

Sage had risen and held on to his trousers and Lucius could see he was glaring at Nott, looking as disgruntled as his sweet face allowed. Lucius couldn't help but smile at his show of accidental magic. It seemed that while he may not have understood their conversation, he knew enough that the man was insulting his family.

"You little-" –" Nott loomed over Sage but stilled immediately when he felt a wand tip at his side.

"The age of pureblood supremacy is behind us, . the The wizarding world almost imploded on itself through out these years of war and most supporters of Voldemort are dead or in Azkaban." From the corner of his eye Lucius could see the receptionist watching them warily from the corner of his eye; she probably already called for Auror assistance.

"Yet my son has assured the Malfoy name continues to prosper in this new era. He has established himself in the Ministry and is in the position to use the much revered Potter's influence. Sage is all the confirmation you need that the Malfoy blood will grow stronger and our magical ability only more potent." Lucius took great satisfaction when the man's face contorted with fury.

"Is there a problem here?" Auror Townsend asked, appearing in the doorway and quickly closing the distance between them.

"Just conversing," Lucius replied, leaning down and picking Sage up gently underneath his arm pits and shifting him in his arms.

Townsend eyed them both but didn't push the subject. "Follow me to my office, Mr. Malfoy."

"I can watch Sage for you, Mr. Malfoy," the receptionist offered, reaching for the boy.

"He stays with me," Lucius declined the offer, following the Auror.

X x x X x x X

It wasn't every day that one of your parole cases brought a child with them to their appointments.

Of course, he knew who Sage was, having seen Draco Malfoy-Potter bring him to the Ministry before. It was just hard to imagine the cheerful child having any relation to the former death Death eaterEater. What really surprised him was that Malfoy was having an argument with a baby no more than 14 fourteen months old.

"-"—your father cleans you the muggle Muggle way?" Malfoy asked disbelievingly, looking at his grandson who as he pouted up at him.

Sage pushed the wand away again when Malfoy attempted the scourgify _Scourgify_ spell on his nappy again and began to fuss.

"Fine, but you are an unruly young man and your father spoils you in the most horrendous of ways." Sage giggled despite his grandfathers' grandfather's frustrated tone, knowing he'd won.

"Excuse me," he told him Townsend tersely, turning to face him. "He is need of assistance." he muttered

Townsend smiled slightly, pointing to his private lavatory.

Once they were back and settled into the seat across his desk, Townsend prepared himself for business. He took out the vial of veritaserum Veritaserum from his warded cabinet and passed it to Malfoy.

"Let's give the potion a moment," Townsend informed him while he took Malfoy's case file out.

The first questions were meant to weed out the obvious unreformed death Death eatersEaters, the ones with plans of continuing their radical anti-mMuggle born reforms. At least in that regard, Malfoy was not intending on raising a new dark lord, but what was that saying about the road to hell Hell being paved by good intentions?

So he began the more complex questioning.

"Are you in agreeable agreement to the mixture of mMuggle borns in the wizarding world?" Townsend asked.

"Not completely," he answered, preventing Sage from grabbing something on the desk.

"and And why not?" Townsend inquired, transforming a pen into a soft owl and handing it to the boy, who accepting accepted the it with a wide smile.

"I have always felt the danger lay in the families of magical children. Jealousies, fear of what they could do, and a whole world that they didn't belong to was dangerous to our way of life." ," Malfoy replied quietly.

"Such as?" he urged.

Malfoy scoffed. "You are well aware of my son son-in in-law's history. He was raised by magic hating muggles Muggles that who could have just as easily exposed his secrets to the world for in spite or in for exchange of payment. Maybe donated him to one of those muggle Muggle attraction houses." He sneered.

"I am familiar with some of Mr. Potter's history," Townsend conceded. "Do you think it's justified to deprive a child of developing their magical potential because of the family they are born into?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," Lucius answered and there was a subtle shift in his normally unmoving features.

Townsend observed the child for a moment, watching as he marched the owl along his own legs before "flying" it to land on his grandfather's thighs. Malfoy didn't seem bothered but maintained a steady hand around the chubby middle and the other lightly smoothing the boy's robes.

"Do you think that Sage deserves to be a part of the wizarding world?" he tested.

"Of course," he answered without a bit of hesitation.

"Why exactly?" Hhe motioned forward with his hand.

"He's a wizard, . his His parents are wizards, and this is where he belongs,." Malfoy replied confidently.

"And what if one of his parents wasn't a wizard, . would Would you begrudge him claiming this world as his own?"

"I see what you're trying to do. Everyone that can do magic should be looked at as a part of the wizarding world, on equal terms," he said sarcastically.

"I'm simply asking a question, . if If Sage was a mugglebornMuggleborn, would you keep him away from the wizarding world?" Townsend asked calmly. He could tell he was getting to the man.

"No, it's his birthright." ," Malfoy said suddenlyabruptly. "He is a wizard, just as Harrt bloody Potter is a wizard with a muggle bornMuggleborn mother or Draco from a long line of wizards." he He shut closed his mouth closed suddenly. Lookingsuddenly, looking aghast at his uncharacteristic outburst.

"Ganpa?" the small brunet asked in confusion, setting the owl aside to touch his grandfather's face with both hands.

"I'm all right," Malfoy reassured him. "Return Auror Townsend his owl, . I'll buy you another on the way home," he instructed before getting the transfigured stuffed animal himself and handing it over to him.

Townsend looked at their interaction and read over the notes in his case file. He turned his pen back to its original state and pondered for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Mr. Malfoy," he addressed him, getting his attention. "I don't seek to change your beliefs of the world at large. It is not my place to tell you what to believe or not believe. Former Death Eaters are being imposed on because you have acted on your less than tolerant philosophies and put our world at the risk of extinction."

Malfoy stood sat even straighter in his seat and seemed to be sure that the result would be an unfavourable one. So he continued without too long of a pause but couldn't help himself by dragging it out a little bit.

"You have demonstrated that you are amendable to opening your mind, if only a little, to the future of the wizarding world. It is getting smaller and if we were to exclude non-purebloods, it is would only a matter of time before we are all inbred and weakened by the very '"purity" of the blood we seek. I'm a going to accept that your case be lowered to a level Level 3.

"please Please sign here," he indicated to the awestruck man. S, signing beneath Malfoys's' name when he complied. With one final seal on the parchment, it was done.

"You understand there are still limitations, . you You will receive by owl post, the list of potions you are not allowed to make, articles you may not buy, and you will still be coming to my office for our meetings. , Which which we will conduct every three months, and there will be surprise visits between scheduled appointments." ," He he informed him sternly.

"Of course you there will be," Malfoy answered dryly. The tall man stood up with a fluid grace but he Townsend could see the tension in his hand that supported his grandson.

He watched him leave but couldn't stop himself from calling out. "Mr. Malfoy?"

hHe waited for the man to turn before looking directly in his eyes. "Just keep in mind how much Sage has invested in this world and his lineage."

Malfoy didn't acknowledge him but he knew it had made somewhat of an impact.

X x x X x x X

"Father!" the call came from the direction of the sitting room.

"Please lower your voice, . I just got the boy to succumb to slumber, thank Merlin," he hissed at his only son.

Draco smiled bemusedly before peeking into the study where it seemed as if a rainbow had exploded on the walls and carpeting. Tiny multi-colour handprints were littered amongst all the surfaces. And there in the middle of the plush maroon carpeting lay his son with his knees tucked under his belly and his bottom in the air.

"I thought you were never allowing him to play with his paints in the manor again?" Draco couldn't help teasing.

"and And yet you packed them in his travel case," Lucius replied with a long suffering look at Draco's guilty smile.

"but But regardless of the inevitable mess, I thought I would allow him to celebrate, since our meeting went famously." ," Lucius informed him, raising a goblet to his lips.

"It went well?" Draco asked anxiously.

"Perfectly., I am still under Ministry supervision, but my case was dropped to a level Level 3," he answered, smiling slightly.

"Congratulations," Draco beamed, waving his wand to gather Sage's belongings, which were thrown about the room.

Lucius watched his son carefully make his way to collect his own child from the floor. With practiced hands, he lifted the boy fluidly into his arms, cuddling him for a minute so as not to wake him.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Draco turned to him with a questioning lift of his eyebrows. "For what?"

Neither man said anything more, unwillingly to breach the subject, but both knew what Lucius referred to and Lucius understood that his son felt he didn't need the gratitude.

Draco smiled widely, one of those wonderfully open smiles that he seemed to have caught from Potter.

"We're taking Sage to the zoo next week if you'd like to join us," Draco invited him with a casual air.

"A muggleMuggle zoo?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, a muggle Muggle zoo, . he He has been pointing at his animal picture books for days. He saw the nature channel on the television and I he's become enamoured with tigers for some reason." Draco shook his head.

"I may show up," Lucius feigned disinterest, "If if only from to keeping you from buying him one of the infernal things, or prevent him from climbing into a beast's cage. Your son has the most exasperating habit to gravitate toward danger," he complained.

"'Bye, fatherFather," Draco called before making his way to the floo Floo and heading for home.

Lucius looked at the mess on his desk, grabbed the one parchment with Sage's tiny hand prints and set the drying paper in the first drawer of his desk.

"Drizzy, clean my study. the The brat's made a mess of it," Lucius called out.

With one final look at the little digits spanned out on the parchment and the remembered joyful cry of "ganpa!" he left the room in search of his plotting wife.


End file.
